


Mad

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A snapshot of Tommy & Barbara's life, set after the series end and inspired by a prompt on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Mad

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“Barbara, wait!”

She didn’t acknowledge me, continuing to stomp her way down Howenstow’s drive. 

I broke into a run, catching up and then falling into step beside her.

“Are you going to be mad at me for the rest of our existence?”

“It’s very possible.”

A wave of relief washed over me. At least she was talking.

“How can I make things up to you?”

“Do you have a TARDIS?”

“What? Oh, no, sorry, I don’t.”

“Then you can’t make it right.”

The relief left me just as quickly as it came.

“I really am sorry.”

Stopping abruptly, she spun round to look at me.

“Sorry means nothing. We talked. I thought we had come to an agreement. Obviously, I was wrong.”

“You weren’t wrong, I was. I was just so excited. I didn’t want to keep it a secret a moment longer.”

“Excited?”

“Of course. I’ve been in love with you for years. Finding out that you feel the same. You agreeing to move in with me, it’s more than I ever thought possible.”

Her expression softened.

“You’re such an old romantic.”

“Talking of being romantic,” I took a deep breath and then dropped down on one knee.

“Tommy?”

I reached into my pocket and drew out a small ring box. Opening it, I held it out to her.

“Barbara Havers, will you marry me?”

I took her tearful nod as yes.


End file.
